Call my name (Sakura)
by sasuke fans
Summary: Derajat? iya.. itu adalah segalanya/ sasuke : aku menyukaimu / sasori: aku menyukaimu sakura, / fugaku : derajatmu tidak akan pernah menyamai sasuke/ dunia ini akan hancur / namamu... sakura...


**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

**Warning** : OCC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan.

**Genre** : romance-tragedy

**Pair : **Sasusaku

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Call my name (Sakura)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Ini adalah tahun keduaku sebagai murid di Konoha gakuen, tidak ada yang istimewa dari diriku ataupun kehidupanku,

"Ohayou... Sakura," sapa Ino kepadaku, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku.

"Ohayou," balasku dengan senyum.

"Aku duluan yaa," Kata Ino sambil menepuk pelan bahuku dan bergegas berlari menghampiri seorang cowok dengan kulit putihnya dan selalu tersenyum kepada siapapun, Sai, nama cowok itu.

Status keluarga, sepertinya itu adalah hal yang sangat penting di kotaku ini. Ino Yamanaka dan Sai, keluarga mereka bisa dibilang cukup berpengaruh, mereka itu orang kaya, dibandingkan aku, keluargaku hanya orang biasa-biasa saja, Too-san pekerja kantoran sebagai pegawai dan Kaa-san hanya ibu rumah tangga, tapi semua itu bukan penghalang aku menjadi sahabat terbaik Ino dan Sai maupun bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen yang terdaftar sebagai sekolah elit, peringkatku pun tidak main-main, aku termasuk peringkat kedua dari seluruh kelas, dan yang menempati peringkat pertama...

"Jangan melamun," suara bariton seseorang mengagetkanku.

"Aku tidak melamun," jawabku sedikit kesal.

"Dasar jidat,"

"Diam kau ayam!" teriakku.

Sasuke Uchiha, dia adalah yang memegang peringkat pertama, lihatlah wajahnya, entah mengapa semua murid cewek akan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, jika ingin jujur, wajahnya memang sangat tampan, tapi tatapannya begitu menusuk, dan jika di dekatnya sedingin kutub. Aku juga lupa, kapan aku berteman dengan orang seperti ini.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan melamun," Kata Sasuke lagi dan langsung menyentil jidatku.

"Aduh, Sakit tahu," jawabku sambil menggosok-gosok jidatku.

Aku berhenti melangkah, tatapannya kini mengarah ke arahku, mata onyxnya sungguh kelam, aku rasa bukan karena dia sedang frustasi, kehidupannya sangat menjanjikan, Uchiha, marga yang sangat berpengaruh, bahkan di dunia ini, orang-orang dengan marga Uchiha sangat kuat, bisa dikatakan, mungkin mereka orang terkaya di dunia.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya kepadaku.

Aku sedikit kaget, tatapannya berubah menjadi sangat khawatir, kenapa? Kenapa dia selalu menunjukkan tatapan seperti itu padaku.

"Ti-tidak ada masalah kok," jawabku dan berpaling ke arah lain.

"Oh," jawabnya singkat dan kembali berjalan, aku segera mengikuti langkahnya.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Sakura, aku menyukaimu," kata Rock Lee spontan.

Deg... Deg...

Jantung Sakura tak hentinya berdetak kencang, wajahnya sedikit merona menatap cowok beralis tebal yang bediri di hadapannya dan siap menunggu apapun jawaban Sakura. Untung saja suasana koridor masih agak sunyi dengan kedatangan murid lainnya, tapi tetap saja membuat Sakura dan Lee agak gugup.

"A-aku...aku... Sasuke, apa-apaan ini!" kata-kata Sakura terputus, Sasuke tiba-tiba lewat dan menarik paksa Sakura dari tempat itu. beberapa detik kemudian Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menghilang dari koridor, Lee hanya mematung dan bingung.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," kata Sakura kesal, dan menarik paksa lengannya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Yang terlihat dari ruangan itu hanya ada buku-buku yang tertata rapi di masing-masing rak. Ruangannya sangat luas. Sasuke menarik Sakura sampai di perpustakaan Konoha Gakuen.

"Bantu aku cari buku ini," pinta Sasuke dengan menunjukkan selebaran kertas yang bertuliskan judul-judul buku.

"Aku tidak mau, kau harus menjelaskan sikapmu yang tadi, apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang sibuk," bentak Sakura, merasa tindakan Sasuke tadi hanya membuatnya malu di depan Lee.

"Aku butuh buku-buku itu sekarang," Sasuke tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Sakura.

"Cari sendiri!" Sakura sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, tidak penting lagi jika orang-orang sekitar menatap mereka, Sakura benar-benar kesal.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Diam!"

"kenapa teriak?"

"Diam!"

"Aku tidak ribut,"

"Diam! Diam!"

"Kau tidak perlu berlama-lama hanya untuk menjawab 'tidak' kepada Lee,"

Sakura terdiam, itu yang ada di benaknya ketika Lee menyatakan perasaannya, Sakura akan menjawab 'tidak bisa menerimanya' dan Sasuke lebih tahu hal itu.

"Aku tunggu di ruang baca, cepat carikan buku yang judulnya tertulis di kertas ini," kata Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung. Marah pun tidak ada gunanya, yang dikatakan Sasuke juga benar. Sakura mulai menyadarkan dirinya dan mencari satu persatu buku yang tertulis dalam kertas yang di genggamnya.

Tinggal satu buku lagi dan semuanya kelar, langkah Sakura terhenti pada rak buku yang tebal dan cukup tua.

"Kehidupan sebelum dan sesudahnya?" ucap Sakura pelan, membaca judul buku tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura sudah menaruh buku-buku pesanan Sasuke di meja, Sasuke mulai membuka buku itu satu persatu dan menuliskan sesuatu. Sakura sendiri bersantai dengan buku tebal yang di pegang dan mulai di bacanya.

_...Kehidupan kedua, mungkin akan sulit di pahami, di kehidupan ini mungkin semuanya akan terlahir kembali, dan akan bertemu orang yang sama namun tidak akan mengenal satu sama lain..._

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanya Sasuke, melihat raut wajah serius Sakura.

"Cuma buku bacaan bisa kok,"

"Hn,"

"Eh, Sasuke, jika kita bertemu kembali di kehidupan kedua, apa yang akan kau ucapkan padaku?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Heee... jawaban apa itu, katakan sesuatu,"

"Hentikan membaca buku fiksi seperti itu,"

"Dasar, kau sama sekali tidak bisa di ajak bercanda,"

"Buku itu hanya akan membuatmu terus melamun,"

"Sasuke bodoh!"

"Ayo pulang, aku sudah selesai," kata Sasuke dan melakukan hal yang sama saat menarik Sakura menjauh dari Lee.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" kata Sakura, kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini untuk yang keberapa kalinya? Sakura juga hampir tidak bisa menghitung, sudah berapa banyak cowok yang menyatakan perasaannya, Sakura harus terus gugup di depan mereka, walaupun tetap saja, Sakura akan menolak.

Dan kali ini peserta berikutnya adalah Sasori, cowok bermuka _baby face_ ini sangat mengagumi Sakura, sudah lama Sasori ingin mendekati Sakura dan menjadikannya seseorang yang spesial, Sakura pun sangat mengagumi Sasori, mungkin saja Sakura akan menerima cowok yang satu ini.

"Sakura... aku," Sasori menghentikan kata-katanya, cowok berambut emo telah menarik Sakura cepat-cepat dari tempat itu. lagi dan lagi, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama setiap melihat Sakura berduaan dengan seorang cowok.

Sesampainya di ruangan kelas yang hanya ada mereka berdua, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura dengan kasar melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke, melangkah keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun, hanya ada ekspresi marah yang terpampang di wajah Sakura, langkah Sakura terhenti, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan kuat, Sakura mencoba melepaskannya namun hanya ada rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan, Sasuke semakin keras menggenggamnya, Sakura berhenti dan berbalik.

"Apa lagi! Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal ini padaku? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan mereka mengatakannya? kenapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara atau mereka berbicara? Ha!" ucap Sakura dan sedikit menahan air matanya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam seribu bahasa dan hanya menatap Sakura dengan mata onyxnya yang kelam.

"Aku membencimu," Sakura berlari meninggalkan kelas dan meneteskan air mata, menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke cepatnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu" Ucap Sasuke perlahan, tatapannya masih mengarah di mana Sakura keluar tadi.

"Hahahaha, kau membuatku Sakit perut saja," terdengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang Sasuke. Sasuke masih tetap di tempatnya dan tak berniat berbalik menatap orang yang menertawainya.

"Diamlah kau, Dobe,"

"Ucapkan hal itu di depan Sakura,"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Cowok dengan rambut blonde dan matanya yang berwarna biru langit, melangkah ke depan dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aah, kau payah, Sekarang dia membencimu, itu karena ulahmu sendiri, cepat minta maaf dan nyatakan perasaanmu,"

"Ciih, aku tidak butuh saranmu," ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi sebelum Naruto, nama cowok berambut blonde itu benar-benar di habisinya.

"Temeeeee...!"

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Apa ini sudah pagi? Rasanya aku tidak ingin bangun dan pergi ke sekolah. Aku akan bertemu dengan dia, dia yang selalu membuatku sedih. Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya dan tindakannya yang secara tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan bukan kekasihku. Dia tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk menentukan nasibku.

Lama bergelut dengan pikiranku hanya menambah rasa pening di kepala. Aku berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi dan segera menyiapkan segala keperluaan untuk ke sekolah.

"Ayah, mana?" Tanyaku kepada ibuku saat kami hanya berdua di meja makan.

"Hari ini dia lagi banyak pekerjaan, jadi harus cepat ke kantor," ucapnya dan tersenyum lembut menatapku. Aku pun tidak bertanya lagi dan hanya melahap sarapanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sama saja jika aku sengaja datang terlambat. Orang yang tak ingin aku lihat pagi ini ternyata tepat di hadapanku, sedang berjalan dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan murid-murid cewek yang meneriaki namanya dengan histeris.

"Yoo, Sakura," Sapa seseorang dan tak lupa dia akan nyengir.

"Na-Naruto," Ucapku terbata-bata, sedikit kaget dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kaget tadi, hehehe,"

"Yang Sasuke katakan memang benar yaa, Kau suka melamun, hahaha,"

Mendengar namanya saja aku sudah muak, aku hanya tertunduk dan tidak merespon ucapan Naruto.

"Jangan begitu, aku tahu kalian sedang bertengkar, tapi jangan sampai menjadi orang asing bagimu,"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Naruto,"

"Baiklah," kata Naruto dan berjalan lebih cepat, sebelum dia benar-benar jauh "Aku sarankan, sebaiknya kau jangan jadi milik siapapun, jika tidak, akan terjadi hal yang merepotkan, Dah," Langkahnya semakin cepat dan dia menghampiri Sasuke.

'Jangan jadi milik siapapun' aku mengulang kata-kata itu dalam hati, entah apa maksud ucapan Naruto tadi, apa sebuah ancaman atau dia benar-benar ingin memberiku penjelasan agar tidak menerima siapapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura,"

Seseorang memanggilku? Tidak perlu berbalik atau menoleh lagi, orang yang memanggilku datang sendiri dan menatapku dengan cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap cowok bernama Sasori itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin melanjutkan yang kemarin, aku tunggu jawabanmu sekarang," ucapnya lagi, kali ini wajahnya jadi berbinar-binar menatapku. Apa yang harus aku jawab? Pikiranku kosong, aku lagi tidak ingin di dekati siapapun.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," ucapku tanpa ancang-ancang lagi.

"Oh, apa si Uchiha itu yang melarangmu?"

"Dia... dia tidak ada hubungannya, dia bukan apa-apaku"

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan lagi?"

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa,"

Semakin Sasori meyakinkanku atas perasaannya membuatku semakin tidak ingin menerimanya. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menjalin hubungan apa-apapun dengan siapapun. Aku memang menganggumi Sasori sejak dulu, tapi tetap saja. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya langsung menjadi perasaan cinta. Akhirnya Sasori menyerah dan meninggalkanku sendirian di koridor sekolah.

Pelajaran hari ini lancar, namun aku tidak melihatnya, Sasuke, apa dia bolos, seharian ini dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran, padahal tadi pagi aku melihatnya berjalan menuju sekolah, apa dia menjauhiku, untuk apa aku memikirkannya, dia sudah membuatku kesal, sangat kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti acara persidangan, dihadapanku, Sai dan Ino hanya duduk dan menatapku.

"Cepatlah berbaikkan, kalau terlalu lama pun tidak baik buat hubungan kalian" nasehat Ino.

"Kalau mendengar dari ceritamu, mungkin Sasuke sedikit cemburu dengan cowok-cowok yang menaksirmu," Kata Sai.

Nasehat Ino memang benar, tapi yang dikatakan Sai, membuat mukaku menjadi memerah.

"Ce-cemburu, apa maksudmu? menurutku Sasuke sengaja melakukannya agar aku tidak jadian dengan orang yang aku suka, dia itu seperti penghalang dalam perjalanan cintaku,"

"Atau dialah yang akan menjadi takdir cintamu," sambung Sai. Ino mengangguk pasti.

"Kalian berdua!"

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda,"

"Kau ini, tidak usah sampai teriak begitu, kami hanya ingin kau kembali dengan Sasuke, pokoknya rujuk yaa...," ucap Ino sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Kata-katamu seperti kami ini pasangan suami-istri yang sedang pisah rumah saja,"

"Tepat," Suara lain yang berasal dari arah belakangku. Orang itu berjalan perlahan dan menghampiri kami.

"Naruto, kau harus memarahi Sasuke," Kata Ino.

"Susah untuk menasehati orang seperti dia," ucap Naruto dan duduk di samping Sai.

Jam istirahat pun kami habiskan dengan bercerita tentang masalahku dengan Sasuke. sedikit risih, tapi semua yang mereka katakan memang benar, aku tidak mesti semarah ini pada Sasuke.

"Tinggal 5 menit lagi jam istirahat selesai, jadi bagaimana nona Haruno?" kata Sai dengan sedikit mengubah gaya bicaranya seperti sedang mewawancarai.

"Kami sudah memberi beberapa saran agar kau bisa berbaikkan lagi dengan Sasuke," kata Ino.

"Jangan sampai Teme menjadi lebih marah kalau kau seperti ini, aku bisa jadi sasaran amuknya," ucap Naruto.

"Ehmm, aku mengerti, akan aku usahakan," ucapku dengan enteng.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Minggu ini bukan musim liburan, tapi yang dirasakan Sasuke dan Sakura adalah liburan panjang yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu kembali. Sasuke masih belum mengucapkan kata 'maaf' kepada Sakura. sedangkan Sakura, dia masih mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

Apa ini sebuah skenario, tepat dihadapan Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berjalan. langkah mereka hampir dekat. Naruto berhenti dan nyengir sambil menyapa Sakura. Sakura menatap ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum. Sasuke hanya menatap keluar jendela koridor sekolah.

"Huuaa, gawat! Aku melupakan sesuatu, Teme, Sakura, aku pergi dulu, dah," kata Naruto, menghilang secepat kilat.

Suasananya menjadi canggung. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berdiri tanpa mengucapkan apapun dan mereka berdua tidak juga beranjak dari tempat itu. Sakura masih tertunduk dan tak ingin berbicara apapun. Sasuke hanya menatap ke arah Sakura, menatapnya dengan tatapan 'rindu'

"Aku...," Mereka berdua bersama-sama mengucapkannya.

"Tidak, kau dulu," kata Sakura.

"Kau saja dulu," Kata Sasuke. Keduanya kembali diam.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku-,"

"Tunggu," ucap Sakura, wajahnya semakin menunduk, entah itu karena malu atau karena dia gugup untuk menatap Sasuke. Sasuke kembali terdiam dan tetap memfokuskan tatapannya dihadapan gadis yang berambut softpink itu.

"Aku... aku tidak marah lagi, maaf sudah mengatakan benci padamu," Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan yang dilihatnya tatapan Sasuke, tepat dihadapannya, matanya kembali mengarah ke mana-mana.

"Ta-tapi yang harusnya minta maaf itu kau, ini semua kesalahanmu," lanjut Sakura dengan tatapannya yang entah tertuju ke mana.

"Aku bosan di sini," ucap Sasuke, menggenggam tangan Sakura, dan kali ini bukan genggaman yang sering Sasuke lakukan, menarik Sakura dengan paksa, tapi ini genggaman tangan yang lembut, Sasuke perlahan berbalik dan menarik pelan tangan Sakura, mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya. Bagaimana dengan Sakura sekarang, wajahnya sangat merah, tepatnya ber-_blushing_-ria.

"Apa ini sebagai permintaan maafmu?" tanya Sakura. dihadapannya sudah ada es krim dengan 3 rasa dalam satu mangkuk putih, vanila, coklat, dan stroberi, dihiasi dengan taburan kacang yang dihaluskan, coklat pasta dan beberapa buah stoberi.

"Anggap saja seperti itu" ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Dasar, jangan pasang muka jelek begitu, kalau ingin minta maaf, bilang saja langsung,"

"Cepat habiskan, kau ini cerewet sekali,"

"Sesuai keinginanmu," Kata Sakura dan segera melahap es krim itu.

Wajah Sasuke berseri-seri, cewek yang bermata emerald itu sangat senang dengan es krim yang dia makan. Jus tomat milik Sasuke tinggal sedikit, Sasuke menopang dagunya dan terus menatap Sakura. Sakura yang sibuk memakan es krim sampai tidak menyadarinya.

"Lain kali aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumah, bertemu ibuku dan Itachi-nii," ucap Sasuke.

"Ke rumahmu?" acara makan Sakura terhenti sejenak.

"Hn, bagaimana kalau acara makan malam?"

"Makan malam? Hmm... baiklah," jawab Sakura dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kepada ibunya yang sedang merapikan dress hitam selututnya dengan desain tali pada bagian atasnya.

"Sempurna," ucap ibu Sakura.

Wajah Sakura jadi memerah mendengar ucapan ibunya. Penampilannya hari ini sangat anggun. Dress hitam selututnya dengan rambut softpinknya yang dibiarkan terurai.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil sedan silver sudah menunggu di depan rumah Sakura. Sasuke sengaja menyuruh salah satu sopirnya untuk menjemput Sakura.

Di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke dan Itachi sudah menunggu kedatangan Sakura. mobil sedan silver milik Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu masuk rumah Sasuke. pelayan yang ada di depan pintu segera membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan dengan sopan seorang gadis untuk keluar dari mobil.

Suasana teras rumah Sasuke yang cukup terang memperlihatkan seorang gadis yang turun dari mobil sungguh sangat menawan. Sasuke hanya mematung menatap Sakura dari arah pintunya. Itachi yang sejak tadi menatap Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat adik bungsunya itu tidak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali saat melihat gadis itu.

Itachi berjalan lebih cepat dan menawarkan gadis itu untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Sasuke yang sudah sadar memasang muka dinginnya menatap kakaknya lebih dulu mengajak Sakura masuk.

"Waah, yang namanya Sakura memang cantik" puji seorang wanita dengan rambut hitamnya yang terurai. Mikoto, dia adalah ibu Sasuke.

"Eh, aku?" ucap Sakura, sedikit malu dengan pujian itu.

"Sasuke, kau pintar sekali mencari gadis seperti dia," ucap Mikoto.

"Dia ini temanku," Kata Sasuke.

"Be-benar, kami hanya berteman," tambah Sakura, tak ingin ibu Sasuke salah paham.

Sesaat wajah Mikoto menjadi cemberut dan kembali tersenyum. Melihat Sakura membuat hati Mikoto sangat senang. Sakura adalah sosok menantu yang diidam-idamkan Mikoto.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di ruang makan. Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Mikoto dan Itachi duduk bersebelahan.

"Aku masih punya beberapa waktu untuk makan malam bersama kalian, oh, ternyata ada tamu," ucap suara bariton lainnya namun suaranya lebih tegas. Fugaku, dia adalah Ayah Itachi dan Sasuke, kepala keluarga dan sekaligus presiden direktur perusahaan Uchiha. Sakura yang menatap fukagu agak sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Sakura tahu ayah Sasuke itu sangat terkenal di kota Konoha. Saat menatap Fugaku, Sakura merasa dirinya sangat rendah.

Makanan sudah tersedia di meja makan. Makanan yang berkelas dan sangat mewah. Sesekali Itachi menatap Sakura dan di balas dengan tatapan _killer _dari Sasuke. Itachi hanya menahan tawanya.

"Jadi namamu Haruno Sakura?" tanya Fugaku, tetap melahap makanannya.

"Iya," kata Sakura sedikit gugup di depan Ayah Sasuke.

"Aku dengar peringkatmu berada di bawah Sasuke, hmm... kau termasuk gadis yang _smart _juga,"

"Terima kasih, Paman," suasana hati Sakura menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Untung saja kau hanya teman Sasuke, peringkat tidak akan membuatmu memiliki derajat yang sama dengan Sasuke,"

Sakura terdiam, Mikoto menghentikan makannya dan wajahnya agak sedih. Itachi dan Fugaku masih melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku harap kau tidak berharap lebih dari Sasuke dan juga-"

"-Cukup!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba dan berdiri dari kursinya "Ikut aku, Sakura," lanjutnya dan menarik Sakura. Sakura hanya mengikuti Sasuke. sebelum keluar Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hitungan detik mereka berdua sudah menghilang.

Mikoto yang tadi sempat kaget kini sedikit tenang. Itachi memegang tangan Mikoto untuk menenangkannya. Fugaku masih tetap melahap makanannya.

"Ayah, jangan bicara seperti itu," ucap Mikoto kepada suaminya itu.

"Aku hanya berbicara tentang fakta," Kata Fugaku dengan cueknya.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sangat marah," tambah Itachi. Namun Fugaku tidak meresponnya.

"Sudah waktunya, aku harus pergi dan tolong jangan biarkan Sasuke mendapat teman yang di bawah derajat kita lagi," Kata Fugaku, melap sisa makannya di mulut dan bergegas pergi dari meja makan.

Di meja makan hanya tersisa Mikoto dan Itachi. Mikoto masih merasa tidak enak pada Sakura. kata-kata suaminya hanya membuatnya malu dan Sakura pasti sangat sedih mendengar hal itu. Mikoto tahu kalau Sakura hanya berasal dari klan yang sederhana, namun itulah yang di sukai Mikoto.

"Tenanglah bu, kata-kata ayah tidak usah di dengarkan, Sasuke itu bebas berteman dengan siapapun," kata Itachi, menenangkan suasana hati ibunya itu.

"Aku tahu, ayahmu terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada Sasuke, hmm.. kita harus minta maaf pada Sakura, tidak semestinya gadis itu mendengar kata-kata ayahmu tadi, untung saja Sasuke langsung mengajaknya keluar,"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan panggil Sasuke untuk kembali bersama Sakura, sekarang ayah sudah tidak ada di rumah" ucap Itachi, berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mencari ponselnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura masih terdiam, kata-kata ayah Sasuke masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ucapan Sasuke pun tidak diresponnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dan mengusap pelan puncuk kepala Sakura.

"Eh, maaf, aku tadi melamun,"

"Kau tidak perlu mendengar kata-katanya," ucap Sasuke dingin. Tatapannya yang menatap Sakura, bukan, sepertinya dia sedang menatap orang lain, dengan tatapan benci. Sakura sadar kalau Sasuke tidak sedang menatap dirinya.

"Kau membenci ayahmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan tanya hal itu," kata Sasuke dan berbalik membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatap punggung Sasuke. walaupun Sasuke tidak mengatakannya, Sakura tahu, kalau Sasuke sangat membenci ayahnya, entahlah dengan alasan apa sampai Sasuke begitu membenci Fugaku.

_Triiiit...triiiit..._

_Itachi Calling_

"Ada apa?"

"_Ibu memintamu untuk kembali bersama Sakura, ayah sudah pergi ke bandara,"_

"Aku malas kembali ke rumah"

"_Oh ayolah, kita belum meminta maaf pada Sakura," bujuk Itachi._

"Aku tidak peduli"

"_Sasuke, Ibu mohon, kembalilah ke rumah dan ajak Sakura juga," _suara di ponsel berubah menjadi suara Mikoto.

"Baik, bu,"

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke berjalan masuk dan Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, saat berada di ruang tamu. Sakura tidak juga berdiri di samping Sasuke. Sakura hanya berdiri di belakang Sasuke dan menundukkan kepalanya. Takut, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura. Mikoto berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, mencari-cari sosok gadis yang berambut softpink itu. Itachi hanya duduk di sofa dan menatap mereka.

"Maafkan kami Sakura, lupakan saja kata-kata suamiku, dia memang begitu," ucap Mikoto dan tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga sudah melupakannya," ucap Sakura dan berjalan perlahan ke samping Sasuke.

"Syukurlah, maaf juga membuat acara makan malam kalian berantakan," ucap Mikoto lagi.

"Ini sudah larut malam, aku akan mengantar Sakura pulang," kata Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang berkunjung," Kata Mikoto.

"Terima kasih juga sudah mengundangku," balas Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Lain kali aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, boleh?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba, berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura tidak punya waktu untukmu, ayo Sakura," ucap Sasuke dingin dan berjalan lebih dulu.

Sakura segera pamit dan bergegas mengikuti Sasuke. Itachi hanya tertawa. Mereka berdua pun sudah berada diluar.

"Sudahlah, kau terus menggoda Sakura, lihat adikmu itu, wajahnya seperti akan meledak,"

"Hahaha, aku hanya memancingnya kok, sepertinya Sasuke menyukai Sakura, tapi ibu sendiri tahu, anak itu egoisnya minta ampun,"

"Biarkan adikmu yang menyelesaikan sendiri masalah perasaannya,"

"Hmm,"

menit berikutnya Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di depan pagar rumah Sakura. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Itachii-nii dan ibumu sangat baik, aku senang bertemu mereka,"

"Hn,"

"Aku harap kau tidak marah lagi dengan ayahmu, aku sudah melupakannya,"

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak ingin membahas apapun tentang ayahnya.

"Dah,"

"Tunggu,"

"Eh, ada apa?"

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya beberapa detik dan kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura.

"Apa ada yang mau kau ucapkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura"

Deg...

Deg...

Mata emerald membulat, Sakura betul-betul kaget dengan apa yang ucapkan Sasuke. apa ini sebuah mimpi. Sakura segera mencubit pipinya sendiri. Sakit, ini bukan mimpi.

"A-aku... aku-"

"Aku beri waktu untuk menjawabnya, kau tak perlu terburu-buru, Segeralah masuk," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan kaget mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar-debar. Berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya dan segera masuk. Sakura bahkan sampai lupa kalau Sasuke masih menunggunya sampai masuk. Sakura berjalan begitu saja, dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke yang melihat sikap Sakura yang seperti orang kebingungan hanya tersenyum.

Braak!

Sakura berlari keluar dan berdiri dipagar, seperti habis di kejar-kejar hantu.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke yang baru akan masuk ke mobil menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Aku tidak perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya," ucap Sakura. Sasuke masih terdiam dan menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya "Aku...aku juga menyukaimu, sangat, aku sangat menyukaimu,"

Seulas senyum terpampang di wajah Sasuke. rona merah menghiasi wajah Sakura. kini mereka hanya saling menatap dari jauh.

Taman sekolah menjadi tempat untuk beristirahat. Sasuke sibuk membaca buku. Sakura mengutak-atik ponselnya. Naruto terlihat sedang berpikir sambil melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Hmm, Sakura apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto, dan menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Sakit? Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Hoo, Teme, apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto lagi, dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Berisik,"

"Jawab baik-baik, kenapa!" teriak Naruto, kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke " Seperti ada yang aneh," Naruto kembali sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"Arrghht... kenapa kalian hanya diam?" teriak Naruto, untuk yang kedua kalinya "Sakura, apa kau sedang kena sihir?" Naruto menunjuk Sakura " Teme, kau abis makan apa tadi pagi?" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa?" kata Sakura, mulai kesal.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dari kalian berdua,"

Sasuke fokus dengan bukunya. Sakura terdiam dan sedikit menunduk, wajahnya agak memerah saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Jelas saja, kabar mereka jadian tak satu pun orang yang tahu, namun suasana di antara Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi sedikit berubah. Sasuke menjadi sedikit lembut walaupun memasang tampang dinginnya dan Sakura sudah jarang berteriak di depan Sasuke.

"Aku pergi saja," kata Naruto dan berjalan, tiba-tiba Sakura menarik belakang kerah baju Naruto "Sa-ku-ra... A-aku tercekik," ucap Naruto dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Kau di sini saja," pinta Sakura. jarang sekali Sakura meminta Naruto untuk tinggal, biasanya Sakura langsung menyuruhnya pergi. Sakura hanya malu jika di tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke. Suasananya akan menjadi canggung.

"Kau hampir membunuhku, apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau terlalu keras menarik kerahku," kata Naruto sambil memegang lehernya.

"Hehehe, maaf,"

"Oh, begitu rupanya, sudah jangan disembunyikan lagi," kata Naruto, sontak membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut dan memalingkan tatapannya.

"Hei, Teme, aku benci sikapmu seperti ini, hal sepeleh seperti ini kalian sembunyikan," ucap Naruto sambil menyikut Sasuke.

"Ini bukan urusanmu,"

"Teme! Ini urusanku juga," teriak Naruto, kesal, untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Sasuke menutup telinganya.

"Maaf Naruto, aku hanya tidak ingin hal ini menjadi heboh," kata Sakura.

"Iya-iya aku tahu, fans Teme kan sekota, bisa-bisa kau di habisi mereka,"

"Tidak akan aku biarkan mereka menyakiti Sakura," kata Sasuke.

"Aku jadi merinding mendengarnya," goda Naruto.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Naruto terus saja menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke tetap memang wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau membacanya lagi?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura memegang buku dengan judul 'kehidupan sebelum dan setelahnya'.

"Iya,"

"Aku sudah bilang jangan membacanya lagi,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tertarik dengan penjelasan yang ada di buku ini, kau sendiri tiap hari membaca buku berat seperti itu," ketus Sakura.

Hari semakin sore dan hanya mereka berdua yang ada di perpustakan sekolah.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pulang, ini sudah sore, gerbang sekolah sebentar lagi di tutup,"

"Kita akan bermalam di sini," canda Sasuke.

"APA! Aku tidak mau, ayo pulang, ayooo...," ucap Sakura dan terus menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Iya-iya, kau ini cerewet sekali,"

Mereka berjalan keluar perpustakaan dan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sakura yang sedikit canggung, berjalan agak jauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan itu melirik ke arah Sakura. perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan berhenti, Sakura yang melihat Sasuke sudah di dekatnya ikut juga berhenti. Kemudian Sasuke menyodorkan lengannya untuk Sakura.

"Aku malu kalau di lihat orang,"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka,"

Sakura hanya menghela napas dan memegang lengan kanan Sasuke. jelas terlihat wajah bahagia Sasuke yang terbungkus rapi dengan tatapan dinginnya. Wajah Sakura sangat merah, ada perasaan senang dan juga malu. Untuk pertama kalinya dia berjalan bergandengan seperti itu dengan Sasuke.

"Neh.. Sasuke, hari minggu nanti kita jalan ya?"

"Aku malas,"

"Uhk, kau tega sekali,"

"Mau ke mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu tempat yang bagus, pokoknya kita jalan saja,"

"Hn,"

* * *

**Itachi POV**

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, informasi yang aku cari sudah aku dapatkan. Jika ada acara penghancuran klan, klan Uchiha yang akan aku hancurkan. Apa mereka gila. Masalah besar seperti ini masih disembunyikan.

Aku tidak abis pikir dengan apa yang ada dipikiran ayahku sendiri. Apa dia benar-benar seorang manusia atau bukan. Hanya derajat yang akan dia tinggikan.

Aku mulai curiga dengan beberapa rencana pembangunan yang di sembunyikan ayahku. Beberapa hari ini dia mulai sering tidak berada di rumah. Dia semakin sibuk, padahal hampir semua saham aku yang pegang dan beberapa kaki tangannya yang menjalankannya, semestinya dia hanya bersantai-santai di rumah.

Dalam waktu tiga bulan di hitung dari sekarang, akan muncul sebuah bencana besar yang akan menghancurkan seluruh dunia. Jika Sasuke sampai tahu rencana ayah seperti ini, mungkin Sasuke yang akan membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

Kepalaku sedikit pening dengan semua informasi yang aku dapat. Aku merebah diriku di atas ranjangku dan mulai memijit pelipisku. Aku harus ekstra berpikir. Jika seperti ini, ayahku hanya akan menyelamatkan orang-orang yang memiliki derajat yang tinggi, dasar egois. Apa yang harus aku perbuat.

Aku kembali mengutak-atik data yang telah aku peroleh dari Nagato, orang kepercayaanku dan sekaligus sahabatku di geng akatsuki. Aku menemukan sistem yang akan mereka gunakan dalam penyelamatan. pemerintah telah membuat beberapa pesawat penyelamat, dengan menggunakan _card ID_ sebagai alat untuk tanda mereka bisa masuk ke dalam pesawat penyelamat itu. Gila, ini benar-benar gila. Bagaimana dengan mereka yang tidak mendapatkan _card ID_, mereka hanya menolong orang-orang penting dan tidak menolong orang-orang biasa. Apa yang mereka pikirkan. Ini adalah bencana besar, kenapa mereka bersikap eogis seperti ini.

Aku hanya mematung membaca semua informasi itu. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kekuasaan dan wewenangku tidak bisa menandingi ayahku. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menolong Sakura dan keluarganya.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sasuke hanya berbaring dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal gulingnya. Hampir saja Sasuke mendapat tamparan keras dari ayahnya.

Pagi tadi terjadi perang sengit antara Fugaku dan Sasuke yang meminta _Card ID _lagi. Fugaku sama sekali tidak merespon kata-kata Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal dan akhirnya menaikkan volume suaranya. Fugaku yang sangat marah hampir menampar Sasuke namun Mikoto menahannya dan menenangkan Fugaku.

Fugaku tahu jika Sasuke meminta _card ID_ lagi, pasti untuk Sakura dan Fugaku tidak akan memberikannya.

"Tumben jam segini kau tidur," kata Itachi, berjalan masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan duduk di sisi ranjang, menatap adik bungsunya yang berbaring membelakanginya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan guling.

"Keluar dari kamarku," kata Sasuke, tidak ingin di ganggu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang marah, atau jangan-jangan kau sedang menangis," canda Itachi.

"Keluar sekarang,"

"Aku hanya bercanda, aku dengar dari ibu, kau bertengkar dengan ayah gara-gara _card ID_ itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu dan cepatlah keluar,"

"Dasar adik menyebalkan, ini untukmu," Itachi menaru tiga _card ID_ di samping Sasuke.

"Jangan menaruh benda aneh di kasurku,"

"Woi, kau ini mau cari masalah denganku, lihat dulu," gerutu Itachi, mulai kesal dengan tingkah adiknya itu.

Dengan malas Sasuke bangun dan melihat di sampingnya, terlihat tiga _card ID._

"Aku dengar Sakura hanya anak satu-satunya, jadi apa ini cukup, sakura, ayahnya dan juga ibunya," kata Itachi, menunjuk satu persatu _card ID_ sesuai dengan orang yang dia sebut.

Bisa terlihat wajah bahagia Sasuke. Itachi hanya menahan tawa, hal jarang yang akan di tampakkan Sasuke, wajah bahagianya.

"Aku kira kau hanya akan menjadi kakak yang merepotkan," Bukan sebuah ucapan terima kasih, malah Sasuke mengejek Itachi, urat-urat di kening Itachi pun keluar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dasar adik super egois dan sangat menyebalkan," ejek Itachi balik.

"Jangan mengejekku,"

"Apa! Dasar, bilang terima kasih cepat, apa kau tidak tahu kalau membuat benda seperti ini sulitnya minta ampun,"

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Dasar, kau ini adikku atau bukan sih, pokoknya sebagai imbalanku, kau harus melamar Sakura secepatnya, masalah ayah, akan aku atasi,"

"Itu rencanaku, jangan mengcopy rencana orang,"

"Ya ampun, kau ini..." Itachi menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke. rasanya dia ingin sekali menelan Sasuke hidup-hidup. Walaupun begitu rasa senang juga turut menghiasi perasaan Itachi, dia senang jika bisa membantu adiknya yang dia sayangi.

* * *

**07:00 AM.**

Keadaan semakin genting. Orang-orang mulai panik. Apapun akan mereka lakukan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Beruntunglah mereka yang sudah memegang _card ID._ Di area penerbangan, terlihat pesawat dengan ukuran yang tidak biasa, sangat besar dan bisa menampung miliyaran orang. Beberapa orang sedang memasukkan hewan-hewan yang langkah. Di pintu masuk, orang-orang sedang mengantri untuk masuk ke pesawat itu. Jumlah pesawat yang di siapkan hanya ada beberapa. Dari tempat pengantrian, Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya sedang ikut mengantri.

"Gawat!" ucap Sakura, panik.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya ibu Sakura.

"Aku lupa membawa _card ID_, sepertinya tertinggal di rumah,"

"Ya ampun, kau ini bagaimana Sakura, hal penting seperti itu sampai kau melupakannya,"

"Maaf ayah, aku pikir, aku sudah membawanya, aku harus kembali, kalian tunggulah aku,"

"Baiklah, kau harus cepat," ucap ayah Sakura.

"Hati-hati ya, nak" ucap ibu Sakura, dan mencium pipi Sakura.

Sakura segera keluar dari antrian dan bergegas berlari. Untung saja Jarak antara rumahnya dan area penerbang tidak terlalu jauh.

Ayah dan ibu sakura sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam pesawat, namun mereka masih menunggu tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Itachi yang melihat orang tua Sakura, langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura di mana?" tanya Itachi. Melihat Sakura tidak bersama mereka.

"Sakura kembali ke rumah, _card Id_nya tertinggal," ucap ibu sakura, raut wajahnya menjadi tidak tenang dan menunggu Sakura dengan cemas.

Itachi sangat terkejut dan mulai ikut mencemaskan Sakura. pikirannya sistem menggunakan _card ID_ bodoh seperti ini hanya akan membuat orang-orang mati.

"Baiklah, Paman dan bibi masuk saja dulu, aku akan menyuruh Sasuke membawanya kembali," ucap Itachi dan bergegas mencari Sasuke.

Tidak jauh dari situ, Itachi menemukan Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol dengan ibunya.

"Sasuke, cepat kau susul Sakura, dia sekarang kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil _card ID_,"

"Apa!" Sasuke panik. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju tempat parkir kendaraan dan segera mengambil motornya.

"Ah, ketemu," kata Sakura saat berada di kamarnya.

Sakura segera berlari keluar. Saat keluar dari pagar. Sasuke yang sedang berada di atas motor, sejak tadi menunggunya.

"Sasuke,"

"Apa kau bodoh! kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau lupa benda bodoh itu," kata Sasuke, nada suaranya sedikit tinggi. wajahnya begitu khawatir saat mendengar ucapan Itachi tadi.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke yang menghampirinya langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi,"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mereka segera berlari. Motor yang di bawa Sasuke tidak bisa menyala dan membuat Sasuke kesal. Tiba-tiba tiga orang menghadang mereka.

"Kalian mau ke mana, cepat serahkan _card ID_ kalian! Kami juga ingin selamat!" ucap Salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kata-kata mereka, Sasuke tetap lanjut berjalan. Namun salah satu dari mereka menodongkan senjata api ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya kepada kalian!" ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

Doorr... dorrr...doorrr...doorrr..

Empat peluru telah keluar dan bersarang di tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke langsung ambruk. Mereka tanpa belas kasihan merampas _card ID _milik Sakura dan Sasuke, dan mereka segera berlari meninggal Sakura yang berteriak histeris. Sekeras apapun Sakura berteriak meminta tolong, namun tak satu orang pun yang terllihat, kota itu seketika sudah menjadi kota mati yang tak berpenghuni.

"SASUKE...! SASUKE...!" jerit Sakura dan hanya menopang Sasuke dengan pahanya.

"Diamlah, kau ribut sekali," ucap Sasuke. masih menjaga dirinya agar tetap sadar.

"Hiks...hiks.. a- apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sakura semakin panik dan menangis sekaras mungkin.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke. menenangkan Sakura dan membelai lembut pipi Sakura.

Sasuke segera bangun dan di topang Sakura. mereka berjalan dan berhenti sisi jalanan. Sakura mendudukkan Sasuke perlahan dan bersandar di sebuah tembok. Darah segar mengalir dari bekas luka tembak di tubuh Sasuke. Sakura masih saja menangis menatap Sasuke.

Di liriknya jam tangannya, Sasuke hanya terdiam. Beberapa menit lagi pesawat tinggal landas.

"Pergilah, segera cari Itachi-nii, dia akan membantumu masuk ke pesawat,"

"Aku tidak mau, aku sudah tidak peduli dengan pesawat itu, hiks... Sasuke aku mohon kau jangan banyak bicara, hiks... lukamu semakin parah, kita harus segera ke rumah sakit, hiks..." ucap Sakura di selingi tangisnya.

"Bodoh, tidak ada waktu lagi, meteor itu akan segera jatuh,"

"Aku akan menemanimu di sini,"

Sasuke terdiam. Sakura tetap keras kepala dan tidak ingin meninggalkannya di tempat itu.

"Kalau kau di sini, kau juga akan mati,"

"Akan aku tanggung itu,"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh,"

"Aku memang bodoh, bodoh menyukai orang yang egois sepertimu,"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Sasuke pun tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhnya. Sakura mencoba berhenti menangis dan mengusap air matanya.

"Kalau begitu," Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku jaketnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Agar mereka tidak panik dan keluar pesawat hanya untuk mencari kita,"

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke dan menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Aku harap mereka selamat," ucap Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua warga telah di evakuasai dan beberapa pesawat telah tinggal landas, terlihat dari arah langit sebuah benda yang bersinar cukup terang, hampir mendekati bumi.

"Dimana Sakura dan Sasuke?" tanya ibu Sakura.

Saat itu Mikoto, ibu dan ayah Sakura, serta Itachi sedang menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tenanglah, mereka baik-baik saja," jawab Itachi dan memperlihatkan sebuah pesan.

_From: Sasuke_

_Aku dan Sakura baik-baik saja, kami ada di pesawat yang terakhir tinggal landas._

Hilanglah rasa khawatir ibu Sakura dan Mikoto yang sejak tadi khawatir dengan anak-anak mereka.

Seluruh pesawat penyelamat sudah berada di angkasa. Meteor yang sangat besar itu, sudah memasuki atmosfer bumi. Meteor-meteor yang berukuran kecil sudah berjatuhan dan menghantam seluruh kota. Penghitungan waktu mundur jatuhnya meteor raksasa di mulai.

.

.

.

**00:10**

"Sakura, aku ingin mendengar pertanyaanmu lagi saat kita berada di perpustakaan,"

"Baiklah,"

**00:05**

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan mereka berdua saling memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke, apa yang akan kau ucapkan jika kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan kedua?"

**00:01**

"Aku akan memanggil namamu,"

**00:00**

.

.

.

Seluruh daratan yang ada di bumi hancur oleh meteor raksasa yang jatuh. Orang-orang berada di dalam pesawat hanya menatap tempat tinggal mereka yang porak-porandakan dan tak mungkin lagi untuk di huni.

Saat Itachi melihat beberapa pesawat yang ada lewat jendela pesawat, dirinya baru sadar, kalau pesawat yang dia tumpangi adalah pesawat terakhir yang lepas landas. Terbesit rasa kesal saat Itachi menyadarinya. Kemudian Itachi menceritakan hal ini kepada kedua orang tua Sakura dan Mikoto. Rasa sesak pun muncul dari mereka. Ibu Sakura tak hentinya menangis dan memanggil nama Sakura, ayah Sakura mencoba menenangkan istrinya itu. Itachi hanya memeluk ibunya dan menenangkannya.

"Sasuke, Sakura, moga kalian berdua tenang di sana," ucap Itachi dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

**Di kehidupan lainnya**

Perkotaan yang ramai, beberapa orang berlalu lalang, musim semi telah tiba, indah...sejauh mata memandang hanya pohon sakura yang terlihat.

"Akhirnya musim semi" kata seorang gadis berambut softpink sepinggang, sesekali menatap jam tangannya dan memasang wajah cemberut "Haa... ayah telat," sambungnya dan bersandar di sebuah tembok berwarna abu-abu. Matanya tertuju pada bunga sakura yang berserakan di jalanan yang bersemen. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah putihnya melihat bunga yang sama dengan namanya, namun tak lama wajahnya kembali cemberut, seseorang yang lewat dan menginjak bunga-bunga sakura itu, orang itu lantas berhenti jauh di depan Sakura.

Sakura mengarahkan pandangan kesal ke arah orang itu, terlihat seorang lelaki mengenakan jaket biru tua, celana jins dan rambut hitam ravennya. raut wajahnya menjadi penasaran dengan orang yang sedang berdiri jauh membelakanginya, menampilannya seperti tidak asing bagi Sakura, Sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati cowok berambut raven itu.

"Sakura..." ucap cowok itu perlahan.

Sakura menjadi sedikit terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya, kini wajahnya sedikit melongo, Sakura penasaran apa yang sedang di lakukan cowok itu,

Deg... Deg...

Tiba-tiba Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar dan berbalik ke tempat di mana dia berdiri.

"Ternyata bunga sakura yang orang itu sebut, aku sampai kaget, aku kira dia memanggilku" ucap Sakura dalam hati dan hanya terkeke.

"Sakura!" teriak seseorang yang sedang berdiri di parkiran, Sakura menoleh dan melihat ayahnya, berdiri di parkiran sambil melambaikan tangannya, Sakura bergegas berlari menghampiri Ayahnya.

cowok yang sejak tadi berdiri dan menatap bunga Sakura yang ada di telapak tangannya menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil nama Sakura, namun tak satu orang pun yang di lihat olehnya.

"Hn, mungkin cuma perasaanku saja," ucapnya dan berjalan menyusuri kota.

* * *

**~ TAMAT ~**

**Thanks banget...~ yang udah baca cerita biasa2 ini.., ini sebenarnya udah lama banget, tahun 2012 aku ketik.. cuman... plin plan baget, antara mau update, atau nggak.., ahk..~ konsep ceritanya biasa2 aja..., aku tertarik dan ngambil dikit cerita filem 2012, kereeen..., tapi tetap saja "I love pair sasusaku" / **

**Maaf alurnya cepat, bisa di bilang, kehabisan ide, dewa imajinasi pulangnya cepat =w=)" *digebukin rame2***

**Saran (ok), kritik membangun (ok), mengejek (no), menghina (no) kritik yg menjatuhkan (no) ^W^**

**Jangan lupa di review yaa...~ onegai... ^w^**

"**hargailah tiap karya orang, jangan hanya bisa menghina/menjatuhkan, bukan kritik namanya.., Cuma bisa menjatuhkan tanpa memberi hal yg membangun, jika anda lebih hebat, berbagilah ilmu anda, karna itu akan lebih baik dibanding anda hanya banyak ngomong, dan tidak memiliki makna apapun" **

**Salam manis dari author... Xd ^_^**


End file.
